Weight of the World
by Feed The Foxes
Summary: Edward left and Jacob is currently not talking to Bella because of his furry little problem. Five new girls show up and Bella quickly makes friends. What happens when Edward comes back and Jacob wants to talk. What will happen to her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except the ones you don't recognize!**_

**Ok people…this is my story. The Cullens will come back and her and Jacob will start to talk again. There WILL be vampires…thank you and please review.**

I was going to school another day. The hole was constantly ripping open and I couldn't sew it shut anymore. Jacob wouldn't talk to me. I had no friends and _he _was gone. He didn't love me anymore.

I pulled up to the school in a morbid state of mind. I was suddenly angry at_ him _at _Edward_. It hurt to say his name and I felt the hole try to rip itself open. How could he do this to me? He just left like everything we went through meant nothing to him. I _was_going to get over him or I was going to die trying. I don't care what I have to do; I will do whatever it takes.

I got out of my old truck and headed to first period without even noticing the two new cars in the parking lot. As soon as I sat down a girl with strait blond hair walked in. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with a white jacket over it. Her jeans fit her nicely and she had on a pair of white flats.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Erika."

"Hello everyone." She said and smiled faintly. It was like she was scared to be here.

"You can have a seat in the back by Miss Swan." The teacher said kindly.

Erika made her way back and sat down next to me. We didn't talk the entire period but the silence was a comfortable one. The bell rang and we made our way out of the classroom and I suddenly felt a sense of compassion and pity towards the new girl.

"Where's your next class?" I asked quietly.

"Building 4, I have Trig." She replied.

"I've got gym right now but I can show you where your next class is though." I said wondering why I was talking to this girl.

"Thanks!" she said ecstatically.

I showed her where her class was and told her goodbye.

When I got to gym I saw two new girls sitting on the bleachers laughing. Gosh. Where are all these people coming from?

Out of curiosity I went up and introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

"Hello, I'm Skylar and this is my sister Hally. We're new."

Skylar had blondish wavy hair with blue green eyes. She was wearing a light colored blue jeans, a yellow hoodie, and yellow converse. Hally on the other hand was like her complete opposite. She had dark brown almost black curly hair that went down to her shoulders and she had sky blue eyes with a hint of turquoise around the edges. She was wearing a grayish blue jacket with an owl on the front of it. She had on a black shirt underneath but I couldn't tell what it said because her jacket was zipped half way up. She had on grey jeans and black converse. She also had a necklace around her neck with a ring on it.

"Is the weather here always so gloomy?" asked Skylar.

"Yes it is but you get used to it after a while." I said surprised with myself by actually talking.

"I happen to like the rain!" Hally spoke up for the first time.

"Are you related to the other new girl Erika?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Replied Hally.

"You got to hate to love her." Skylar said.

"There are more of us too!" Hally said.

"There's Taigen and Valerie." Said Skylar.

"We're all adopted." Hally said in a matter a fact way.

After that our conversation took off. It was nice to talk to someone.

After gym I went to my third period and I found out that I had this class with Taigen and Valerie.

"Hola Amigo!" Shouted Taigen when I said hi.

Valerie just spoke a simple hello.

Taigen had wild curly hair that was long enough so that it wouldn't look like an afro. It suited her personality nicely. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt that fitted her form with blue jeans and eye catching shiny red shoes.

Valerie dressed a lot like Erika. She had chocolate colored skin with long black hair that reached mid back. She had brown eyes and was wearing a pink shirt that said _princess_ on it and blue jeans with a pair of ballet flats.

After my third period I went to fourth then I headed to lunch. The new girls sat with me at the table in the back of the room. It was a round table and I sat in between Valerie and Erika. Hally sat in between Taigen and Skylar. After we sat down Hally announced that the seat she was sitting in was hers and she would kill you if you sat in it. She muttered something about OCD.

The rest of the day went was better than I could have imagined. I had sixth period with Valerie and then we all had seventh period together. It was almost, and I dare say it, like having the Cullens back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hello fellow readers. I am glad you are reading my story…I hope you take the time to review.**_

I got home from school in a much better mood. I had met some new friends and I couldn't believe it. Why did I even talk to them though. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I made friends but I just think it's odd I decided to talk to them. I think it is because they don't know what happened. It's better off that way.

I started cooking Charlie's dinner with a half smile on my face. I was as happy as I was going to get without _him _here. I just wish that Jacob would talk to me. After I finished dinner I wasted time by doing laundry then I cleaned the entire house. It was Thursday so Charlie should get home early. Just as I thought that, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bells. Smells good." Charlie said.

"Hey Dad. Thanks!" I said.

He could here the smile in my voice and turned around shocked. I acted like I didn't realize this fact.

"How was your day?" He asked as we sat down to eat.

"It was great. We got some new students today. There are five of them and they're all adopted." I replied.

"Did you make friends?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes actually."

I cleaned up my plate and went upstairs to go to sleep.

_  
"don't go Edward!" I yelled after him._

"_I don't love you anymore Bella. I never loved you." He replied._

_I fell to the ground and sobbed until a massive wolf jumped out of the forest and snarled at me. I screamed in terror but it did no good. The wolf advanced slowly as if to give me time to run. I stayed rooted to the spot, frozen with terror. It growled again and got nearer. I screamed again and then I hear it. I heard _Him_. I heard Edward._

"_Run Bella! Run."_

_And run I did. Adrenalin seized me and I lurched forward only to fall. I turned and saw vivid red eyes then turned again. I ran as fast as I could, but the wolf was faster. It got nearer and nearer and nearer…nearer…nearer………….nearer…_

I woke up from my dream screaming. What did it mean? I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:00 am. It was time to get up anyway. I got my clothes and took a shower, distracted by my mysterious dream.

After I took a shower I went down stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and left the house. I got into my truck and drove to school at a slow pace. When I got there first period was about to start so I ran inside and sat down next to Erika.

"Hey Bella!" she said happily.

"Hey." I said, happy to be distracted from my dream.

"So…Who's Mike Newton?" she asked.

"Mike?" I asked.

"Yes. Mike Newton."

"He's okay I guess."

"Cool. I'm supposed to go on a date with him tonight!" she said.

"That's cool." I replied secretly feeling sorry for her.

First period me and Erika talked about Mike and other various subjects. Afterwards I went to second period to see Hally and Skylar.

"Hey Bella!" Skylar yelled.

Half of the class turned around.

"Hey." I said.

Hally was snickering in the back ground.

"Leave Erika alone!" Skylar said whipping around to glare at Hally.

"But seriously…Mike Newton!" She choked out then started laughing.

"Yes Hally! Mike Newton!" Skylar said.

We went to go dress out in our gym clothes.

"What's with the short shorts?" Skylar asked looking in Jessica and Laurens direction?

"They dress like they're hookers!" Hally said a little too loudly.

They turned to stare and walked over.

"Hello Hally, Skylar, Bella." Lauren sneered.

"Hi!" Hally said as if she didn't just call them hookers.

"Were you just talking about us?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Hally replied. Skylar just snickered.

"And you have a problem with the length of our shorts?"

"Obviously I do but I'm sure _they_ don't." Hally replied pointing at the guys standing on the other side of the gym practically drooling over Lauren and Jessica's _butts_.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're getting an eye full." Said Skylar.

Lauren and Jessica stormed off.

We all started laughing and couldn't stop until after gym.

"and you have a problem with the length of out shorts!" Hally mocked as they walked passed. They just glared.

"Gosh it's bimbo and…and……Bimbo!" Skylar said.

We laughed at her loss for words.

I got to third period and saw Taigen and Valerie talking in hushed voices.

"…hide in the trunk and follow them"

"then we can crash they're…"

They turned and smiled at me when I walked in.

"So Bella, you know the lay of the land? Where is the ice skating rink?" Taigen asked.

"Over by the Newton's store, Why?"

"How would you like to help us plan how to crash Erika's date?" Valerie asked.

"Sure?" I kind of asked.

"Yes!" they shouted. And so the planning began.

We got to lunch with a complete plan on how to crash the date. It was kind of out there but I can tell they actually were going to pull it off.

I sat down at the lunch table as Hally was talking.

"I'll trade you three cookies for your chicken patty Erika."

"Yay!" Erika said handing over the over-cooked poultry.

Grinned and stuffed the chicken in her mouth as she threw the cookies to Erika.

"I don't know how you eat all that." Taigen said.

"Easy," Hally replied, "I could eat an entire horse and still be hungry."

Taigen just looked at her in exasperation.

Classes after lunch were boring until seventh period. We all had that together.

Hally and Taigen were told to be quiet half a million times and Valerie looked at them like "stop getting us in trouble." Of course Hally and Skylar never got in trouble because the science teacher liked them. Me, Valerie, Erika, and Taigen weren't as lucky though.

After class Skylar and Hally snuck and got into the trunk of Mike's car. He and Erika were going on their date straight after school. The two shortest girls were able to fit into the trunk nicely with room to spare. It was time for phase two.

Me, Valerie, and Taigen followed Mike's car straight to the ice skating rink. He went around to the back of his car and went to open the trunk to get his ice skates out.

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" The two girls yelled as Mike opened the trunk.

Mike screamed like a little girl and almost fainted.

"What the he-" He was interrupted from cussing by Erika.

"They've had their fun and now there going to go home Mike. Right _sisters_?"

"Yeah. We've had our fun." Hally replied.

Her and Skylar met us behind the bushes we were hiding in and we all cracked up laughing.

"Phase two!" Taigen yelled. I could only imagine what was going to happen on phase two. It was her and Hally.

They walked inside the building flanked by me, Skylar, and Valerie.

"Okay. Wait here and get ready to move!" Taigen whispered.

Her and Hally came back laughing about ten minutes later laughing.

"We've convinced the person who gives them their skates to give Erika a size three sizes too big so she'll fall all the time. Mike will have to catch her and when he fails at it, Erika is going to be in a horrible mood!" Taigen whispered happily.

"Okay, Now all we have to do is rig the food court then we can sit back and relax." Valerie said.

Me and Valerie rigged the table we knew they'd sit at to tilt so Mike will spill his drink everywhere. I don't know how they know Erika is going to want to sit there but as long as she does…

Mike and Erika came out and sat down in the seat they were supposed to. Just as Mike brought back they're drinks, He tripped over a seemingly invisible string and the cokes landed on Erika. Man, that girl can screech loud!

"Valerie held up some dental floss." I knew this would come in handy she laughed.

Erika was beyond mad now and Mike was trying to apologize by blaming the carpet.

"Why don't you just admit that your clumsier than a freakin' ostrich on crack and be done with it!" she yelled and stormed off.

Ever since that day, the ice skating ring is where I went with my new friends every Friday. We never did tell Erika that we messed up her date. But she confessed she only went out with Mike because she would have felt bad for turning her down.

_**Authors note: read and review peeps. I hope you like it. Jacob and Edward will show up in the future. I promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry guys…I know it's short but I'm kinda in the middle of writers block…any help, ideas, suggestions…I take flames?**_

The weeks went by with my new found friends. Life was easier but it wasn't better. The nightmares plague me to no end to the point that I wake up terrified to go to sleep again. It's a different dream every time and none of them end the same way. I was used to knowing what was going to happen and being prepared for it when it did but these nightmares are the worst kind. Always different and each one more terrifying than the one before it and even when I'm with my friends, I can feel the hole tear at my skin, it's a nagging pain that spreads throughout my body from my head to the tips of my toes.

The pain slowly was numbing, it was still there but shadowed, that is, until I'm left alone with my thoughts. I subconsciously think about_him_. I don't know how to stop it and part of me doesn't want to stop it. It makes me remember the times I had that I actually enjoyed. Eventually though it goes back to when he left me. Then the hole rips wide open.

My thoughts subsided as I got into my truck and met my friends at the ice skating rink because yet again, another Friday had come. After a 10 minute drive to the rink I got out and went in to meet them at the food court. What I saw shocked me and I wanted to run but, Skylar saw me.

"Hey Bella." She called waving me over.

"Hey." I replied feeling sick at my stomach.

"Bells?" Jacob asked.

That's right, you heard it right. Jacob! Not only was Jake there but also some of the other LaPush boys.

"Hey Jake, finally decided to talk to me?" I asked.

"Bella…"

"NO! It's bad enough that Edward left but then all of the sudden you just ignore me? I almost DIED Jake and you didn't care!" I started whispering now as the tears pooled over. "You promised Jake. You promised me…"

"Bella. There are things you don't know. Things you can't know. Please understand." He whispered.

I turned and started running away. I headed straight out the doors and into the parking lot. I didn't notice that Skylar was following me.

"Bella!" She called.

I stopped, surprising myself, and turned around. All I needed was a friend and Skylar was here to offer friendship.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"nothing." I pathetically lied to her.

"Bella." She said in a warning tone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But if it's bothering you…" Skylar trailed off.

"I_don't_ want to talk about it." I repeated.

"Okay, but if you ever need a friend then you know I'm here. So is Erika, Valerie, Taigen, and Hally."

"Thanks" I whispered and then left.

* * *

I dreamt again. Another nightmare. The same one with the wolf. It seems this is the only one who repeats itself. This is the second time. It was like it was trying to tell me something. Something important. My thoughts trailed to when Jake told me the tribe stories.

_You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. _

Jake…My Jake…a werewolf…it's impossible or is it?


End file.
